The field of the invention is medical genital receptacles for collecting discharge and the invention is particularly concerned with male and female condoms.
The state of the art may be ascertained by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,254; 4,415,548; 4,527,988 and 4,627,846 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Genital receptacles are used in the field of preventive medicine, and more particularly in the prevention of sexually transmitted diseases.
Currently, some of the more common sexually transmitted diseases are syphilis, gonorrhea, chlamydial infections, genital herpes simplex virus (HSV) infections, genital human papillomavirus (HPV) infections, hepatitis A infection, hepatitis B infection, cytomegalovirus infections, and acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS).
One of the modes of transmission of an infecting agent is its penetration of the body through inapparent breaks in abraded areas of the skin. Even microscopic breaks in the area of external genital organs, and also surrounding skin (such as the skin of the pubic area, inner thighs, and perineum) can serve as an entrance to the infecting agent. For example, chancre of primary syphilis appears at the site of inoculation of Treponema pallidum and chancres have been found on the skin surrounding genital areas. Similar modes of transmission are possible in other venereal diseases such as AIDS.
A method for prevention of sexually transmitted diseases is the use of condoms. Condoms that are available now cover only penis and scrotum thus leaving uncovered surrounding areas of the skin, such as pubic areas, perineum and inner surfaces of thighs. So, for example, condoms fail to prevent transmission of human immunodeficiency virus in up to 17% of the cases as disclosed by Fischl et al in "Evaluation of heterosexual partners, children, and household contacts of adults with AIDS," JAMA, Feb. 6, 1987--Vol. 257, No. 5, pages 640-644; Goedert JJ. "What is safe sex?" Sounding Board, in the N Engl J Med May 21, 1987-Vol 316, No. 21, pages 1339-1342.